Yoshimitsu
Yoshimitsu appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He will fight in his Tekken 3 outfit. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl in the same attire. Backstory As the leader of the Manji Party, Yoshimitsu dedicated himself to providing foo, medical assistance, and shelter to the ever-increasing number of political refugees around the world. Using advanced Manju Ninjutsu Arts as his fighting style, Yoshimitsu entered the first King of Iron Fist tournament as a distraction, to allow the Manji to steal tournament's funds unobserved. During the time of Tekken 2, Yoshimitsu learned that the scientist Dr. Boskonovitch, who once saved his life, had been upducted by Kazuya Mishima. To rescue Boskonovitch, he entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, and was able to save his friend. Later, in Tekken 3, Yoshimitsu entered the third tournament upon learning that Boskonovitch needs Ogre's blood to live. Unfortunately, with a constant lack of necessary funding and manpower, Yoshimitsu was unsure about the future of his organization. When Yoshimitsu heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, he envisioned a union between the Manji Party and the Mishima Zaibatsu. With this dream in mind, he entered the tournament immediately. In the end, Yoshimitsu broke into the Zaibatsu vaults and stole the money for his own. During the operation, he noticed a fallen Bryan Fury and takes him to Dr. Boskonovitch. One month later, when Yoshimitsu visits Dr. Boskonovitch's lab, he finds his comrades dead. This was Bryan's thanks. While trying to avenge his comrades' deaths, Yoshimitsu realizes his sword is weakening. As it turns out, his sword is a cursed blade. By killing evel doers and villains, the sword retains its power, otherwise the user will go insane. Yoshimitsu realizes that he can no longer use his old sword and decides to use another blade that seals the properties of the cursed sword. He then decides to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.[1] Gameplay Yoshimitsu isn't known for high damaging combos, but for excellent set- ups. His specials are great for locking down your foe and letting your partner in for more damage via Team Hyper Combo and/or Team Aerial Combo. His Stone Fists/Slap U Silly to Team Aerial Combo allows for your partner to follow up with a very damaging combo. He relies on his unpredictability to dish out some pretty effective punish combos. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Yoshimitsu is more unpredictable than ever and is much more of a close range threat. However, he deals more damage to himself in Hara-Kiri, but being able to jump cancel out of it is a nice addition. Also, his Stone Fists and Slap U Silly are now more potent. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Stone Fists and Slap U Silly now have Super Armor *Poison Breath hitbox increased *All specials are now cancelable into Flea *Hara-Kiri now deals 30,000 damage to Yoshimitsu, up from 5,800 *Sword Poke Windmill slightly pulls foes toward Yoshimitsu *Hara-Kiri is jump-cancelable *Hitbox on Stone Fists and Slap U Silly appear faster Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor Stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme Song (UDC) Yoshimitsu's theme is the Kyoto stage theme from the original Tekken. This theme is taken directly from the PS1 version of the original Tekken. Attack Overview Yoshimitsu/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tekken Category:Namco Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl